User talk:TeamTwilightFanLawrenceGirl
Welcome To My Awesome Talk Page! Leave me a message! I'm glad you here! Um...you are coming to leave me a message right? Anyway, when your leave a comment please sign with your signature which you can do by pressing the "signature" button at the top. Please feel free to ask me anything that causes you a bother! Forever with love, LawrenceGirl 11:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Archive done There you go. And regarding comments... TT (Dee) seems to be in charge of that. She said for one week, so I'm not sure the date of the blog she posted, but a week from that is what I'm guessing. LuckyTimothy 14:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : Well you are welcome. I'm fine... just relaxing on my day off. LuckyTimothy 14:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Quiz Nah, I'll keep it on my user page. Nike's Girl 14:23, June 22, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. Apology accepted. :) I just don't like being told what to do. o.O. It's OK. :) Nike's Girl 14:27, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine, thanks. How are ya? Love ya too.:) Nike's Girl 14:30, June 22, 2012 (UTC) OMG, it's almost July and you still have school? o.O I hope school's out for you soon... :) Nike's Girl 14:37, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Same here : Aww,I missed you too.It was just that I've been keeping verry busy lately. I am good.What about you? Love ya loads! xxxxx TeamJakeward1402 11:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Long time, indeed. I've been busy - end of school year crap. Now, I'm out of school! We won't have to lose contact like that again. :) But anyway, I'm fine. And you? TeamTaycob 14:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : Still in school?! Omg! I'm assuming you live in the Pacific Northwest or the UK : TeamTaycob 14:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Callie!! BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla (talk) 10:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC)kitty RE: "Blue Jeans" You know, I've never seen the whole thing of that music video before. Also, it's not a Lana video unless somebody dies, lol. Watch her "National Anthem" video. It's a work of art.Love ya! TeamTaycob 14:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) What happens when Katniss and Bella switch lives... Review it, please! I accept ones from anons. :) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8278992/1/Not_Another_Crossover TeamTaycob 20:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) *curtsy* Thank you, thank you. I try my best. :) TeamTaycob 15:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Background We're going to change the background to suit BD-2. Change is good, and BD-2 ''is on its way. TeamTaycob 18:05, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : It's going to be the "official" background of ''BD-2, but thanks for the suggestion. And there will be no characters in sight, like the current background. TeamTaycob 15:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Sorry I was not online at that time, so could not reply to the message. David Cullen 12:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Games Sorry, I was kinda thinking "Video Games" by LDR when I first saw your message. I'm silly. :P Anyway, on the Wiki games thing, I think that idea's sort of died down now. It's been over with for over a month now. I wanted to make this Wiki more enjoyable for users, and I still do, but to organize scavenger hunts and stuff would take a long time. Also, how many people would really do it? I really want this Wiki to grow, but games could take a while. TeamTaycob 14:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : The thing is, Cal, you can't have an organized, official, and legal contest (that even includes prizes) like that. I mean, how are you going to deliver the prizes? How are you going to set up the quizzes? It won't be official if you put it in a messy blog. You can try to make quiz things once a week, but I've tried and it died down once. Who says it can't happen again? TeamTaycob 14:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Your infobox. In case you did not know how to fix your white-on-white infobox, you should change the two lines :||turned = Never and :||loyalty = *Twilight to :|turned = Never and :|loyalty = *Twilight This will turn the color of your infobox to white-on-red. MinorStoop 12:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Fanfics It's kinda complicated, at first. You write it on your computer, and save it. Then, you upload that document onto fanfiction.net. But, once you've uploaded it, you can edit that uploaded doc as many times as you want. I have 3 different ones on my Fanfiction.Net account, because sometimes I'm writing more than one story at a time. ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 12:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) hiiiii.......... Team Twilight Done - you can surf into the twilight at your heart's content. MinorStoop 12:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Signature I'm not sure what you mean with "not working", but: 1) you may want to use: : MinorStoop]] 13:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) LDR Those are nice pics! :D And what's your favorite track from Born To Die? And you do know her story, right? Look her up on Wikipedia; she has an interesting life story. Maybe you'd like it. TeamTaycob 14:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Callie, come on chat, bestie! hiiiii.......plz come to chat i really wanna chat plzzzzzzz plzzzzzzz come at this time plzzzz hey!how r u? i got u some lana pics as u told.and at what time u will be online tell me i will convert that in my time zone be online ok.bye bestie love you and miss uSomuchlovefortwilight (talk) 08:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC)